Gone
by Minnie163
Summary: LuMin! GS!Xiu


[Oneshoot] Gone

**Title : Gone**

**Author : Oh Eun Hye (Sparkpiglets3) Henny Pratiwi**

**Pairing : Kim Min Seok dan Xi Lu Han**

**Genre : hurt/comport, angst, tragedy**

**Rated : T+ (15PG)**

**Disclaimer : all cats belonging to God, parent, and themselves, respectively. Only entitled to the fanfiction author alone**

**Warning : GS! Oke, aku memang fojushi, tapi, masih menyukai straight pairing kok. Ehehe, hormone fojushi-ku sedang tak berada di tempatnya. Mian! Oh, ya. Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari MV Gone - Jin yang di perankan oleh Kim Min Seok dan Kim You Jung yang sumpah bikin author terus meneteskan air mata. Oh, tentu saja fanfict ini dengan adanya perubahan sana-sini. Selamat menikmati ^^.**

—

—

Aku di sini

Selalu berusaha bertahan terus berdiri,

Tapi, kenapa kau malah pergi?

Untuk apa kau pergi ke tempat gelap dan sunyi?

Untuk apa kau pergi ke tempat di mana kau akan sediri?

Untuk apa kau pergi ke tempat di mana tak ada sesuatu yang berarti?

Sedangkan di sini,

Ada aku yang terus menanti.

Ada aku yang menyendiri

Mengunggu akan dirimu yang selalu tak ada kabar yang pasti

—

—

Sang mentari seakan lelah menemani sang bumi. Semburat sinar kemerahan yang ada di ufuk timur semakin tampak redup bertanda sang matahari akan segera kembali. Seorang namja berjalan dengan langkah pasti. Sang kaki sepertinya menyeret sang namja

ke sebuah tempat yang di selimuti akan sunyi.

Sang namja menghempaskan nafas. Sedikit mendongak agar dapat melihat ke atas. Sebait tulisan Hangeul terpampang di atas papan tanda dengan jelas. Sang namja menatap

pada buket bunga mawar putih di tangannya dengan tatapan malas.

Lu Han dengan langkah pasti menghampiri sebuah makam. Ya, karena sekarang ia berada di sebuah pemakaman umum. Dengan niat menjeguk seseorang yang kini sudah mendekam dalam tanah dalam diam.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari bibir Lu Han. Lu Han berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri yang dari tadi menahan isakkan. Tidak, Lu Han tak akan menangis lagi di depan sang pemilik tempat peristirahatan. Lu Han hanya takut akan gangguan yang ia hasilkan.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan salah satu batu nisan yang ada di sana. Lu Han tersenyum pahit saat dia membaca tulisan Hangeul yang terpahat rapi di batun nisan dan meletakkan bunga mawar putih yang tadi di bawanya. Lu Han mengelus batu nisan itu dengan sayang dan helaan hafas yang kembali ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Annyeong, Kim —ah bukan, Xi Min Seok. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Sehat? Apa malaikat di sana memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Lu Han berbicara sendiri seakan sang pemilik makam mendengar perkataannya. Kekehan miris terdengar dari mulut sang namja.

"Mian, aku terlambat datang hari ini. Ah, kemarin juga. Mian, tak sempat mengunjungi mu. Kemarin aku ada rapat. Kau tau kan, appa itu seperti apa orangnya?" kekehan lagi. Lu Han semakin hilang kendali. Kini air mata malah mengalir bak anak sungai di pipi.

"Jangan marah, ne. Aku sudah membawakan bunga mawar putih kesukaanmu. Oh,ya kapan kau bangun, Min Seok? Sudah 5 tahun aku menunggu. Apa kau tak kasihan denganku? Apa sebegitu betahnya kau berada di sana? Di tempat gelap dan sunyi. Sedangkan di sini ada aku, Min Seok." Kekehan yang tadi terdengar terganti akan isakkan. Lu Han membiarkan bahunya bergetar akibat tangisan. Ia sudah tak perduli lagi akan keadaan. Yang ia tahu, ia sedang mengingat sebuah kenangan.

Min Seok kini duduk di depan sebuah piano yang tengah ia mainkan. Lantunan yang ia hasilkan sungguh sangat indah dan menenangkan. Min Seok asyik dengan lantunan yang ia ciptakan. Sebelum mata hazel indah miliknya menangkap sesuatu —ah, bukan. Melainkan itu seseorang namja dengan tatapan kosong dan lurus ke depan. Min Seok seperti tertarik akan mata rusa yang di miliki namja asing yang ia temukan. Yeoja bersurai pirang kemerahan itu seperti terhipnotis akan apa yang ada di hadapan. Min Seok bahkan tidak sadar sang guru piano menatapnya heran.

"Min Seok." Tegur sang guru.

"A-ah, mian, songsaenim. Saya ulangi." Ucap Min Seok dengan nada terkejut. Dan ia mengulang kembali apa yang tadi ia lantunkan dari awal di karenakan melamun terpaku pada namja bermata kosong tersebut.

Lehernya terasa kaku. Min Seok menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan tapi

tak banyak membantu. Min Seok menghela nafas lelah dan ia kembali terpaku. Mata rusa itu. Seperti dapat menghipnotis hingga Min Seok menatapnya seakan melihat hantu.

Min Seok beranjak pergi. Karena latihannya sudah selesai. Ia merasakan denyutan nyeri di dada kiri. Dengan cepat Min Seok merogoh kantung jaket yang ia kenakan dan segera menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah obat yang ia siapkan untuk meredam nyeri. Min Seok dengan cepat menelannya untuk menghentikan rasa sakit ini.

Min Seok sedikit heran akan sikap sang namja asing itu. Bagaimana bisa ia tak berpaling saat mereka tak sengaja saling bertemu. Namja itu hanya diam dan menatap lurus pada arah depan yang sepertinya hanya ada sebuah pintu. Membuat yeoja bermata hazel itu sedikit kesal dan menggerutu.

Lu Han seakan tak perduli akan hari yang mulai malam. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah sang pemilik makam di depannya ini yang selalu diam. Tak perduli akan kegelapan dan kesunyian yang mencekam.

Lu Han menatap sang bulan yang mulai muncul menggantikan matahari. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap sang bulan penuh arti. Lalu berpindah pada nisan yang masih kokoh berdiri. Dan saat itulah pikiran Lu Han kembali melayang jauh sampai 5 tahun yang lalu ketika ia bertemu dengan sang belahan hati.

Deru mobil menandakan ada seseorang yang tiba. Sang penjaga dengan sopan membungkukkan badan pada Min Seok yang baru saja datang dan di balas Min Seok dengan bungkukkan badan juga. Sang penjaga mempersilahkan Min Seok masuk karena sang guru sudah ada.

Baru saja melangkan kaki mungilnya, yeoja itu mendengar sebuah bentakkan dan bunyi benda yang di pukulkan pada benda. Min Seok penasaran apa ada di sana. Melalui sebuah kaca, Min Seok dapat melihat guru Kim tengah marah pada seorang namja. Min

Seok mengenalinya. Namja itu adalah orang yang kemarin di lihatnya.

Entah apa yang di katakan guru Kim pada sang namja. Tapi, Min Seok dapat melihat sang namja itu hanya menatap lurus ke depannya. Min Seok tersentak saat guru Kim menjatuhkan makanan —atau apapun itu— miliknya. Sang namja memungutnya dengan gerakkan seakan dia buta. Dia meraba-raba lantai berusaha menemukan kembali apa yang dari tadi di carinya.

Min Seok terus memperhatikannya. Saat ia menyadari bahwa ada seorang penjaga yang lewat, Min Seok menahan tangan sang penjaga tua. Ia bertanya apa yang terjadi pada sang namja dan apa benar ia buta. Penjaga tua itu menyuruh Min Seok memelankan suaranya. Dan ia menjelaskan bahwa Lu Han —nama sang namja— memang buta. Min Seok seketika merasa bersalah karena ia sempat mengira yang bukan-bukan pada Lu Han yang pada kenyataannya seorang tuna netra.

"Hey." Sapa Min Seok pada Lu Han yang terdiam di depan piano miliknya. Lu Han

sedikit tersentak saat medengar ada suara seorang yeoja. Suara itu tepat berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Nuguya?" tanya Lu Han.

"Tak usah takut. Aku juga murid di sini. Kim Min Seok imnida. kau?"

"Xi Lu Han."

"Ah, sekarang, karena kita sama-sama murid di sini, kita berteman, eottokke?" tawar Min Seok yang di balas angkatan sebelah alis dari Lu Han.

"Jangan bercanda Min Seok-ssi. Kita bahkan tak sampai 5 menit berkenalan dan kau menawariku untuk berteman. Aku ini buta, for your information." Ucapan itu terdengar dingin dan datar.

Min Seok meninju sebelah tangan Lu Han. "Yaa! Aku sudah tau itu. Itu sebabnya aku ingin berteman denganmu. Ku lihat kau kesepian dan selalu melamun. Sini, aku ajari beberapa kunci nada-nada." Dan Min Seok mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano itu. menciptakan sebuah lagu.

"Eottokke? Sekarang kau coba." Suruh Min Seok. Tapi Lu Han hanya diam saja.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana tuts-tus itu berada."

"Omona! Begini saja, Lu Han-ah. Coba kau dengarkan saja sebuah lagu —terserah lagu apapun itu— dan cobalah untuk menemukan tuts-tuts yang pas."

"Bagaimana itu?"

"Aish, begini. Aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu. Lalu kau dengarkan dan cobalah mendengarkan tuts-tutsnya."

"Baiklah."

Min Seok mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Lu Han diam sambil meresapi lagu itu. Dalam hati, Lu Han mengagumi permainan Min Seok yang memukau. Setiap lantunan yang ia hasilkan begitu indah dan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan terpaku.

"Wae? Kok diam? Permainanku jelek ya?"

"Ani. Ku rasa permainanmu sangat bagus."

"Ah, gamsahamnida, Lulu-ah."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan nama panggilan untukku?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Suka."

"Ah, baguslah. Sekarang kau coba du—"

"Lu Han"

"Astaga! Aku harus bersembunyi."

Kaget, Min Seok segera mungkin bersembunyi di balik piano besar itu. Lu Han hanya diam dan menatap kosong pada pintu. Guru Kim melihat Lu Han yang mulai menekan-nekan tuts-tuts piano itu. Setelah itu kembali meninggalkan Lu Han yang asyik sendiri dengan piano itu.

Min Seok menyembulkan kepalanya saat ia rasa guru Kim yang sudah tak ada. Menatap Lu Han dan tersenyum padanya. Min Seok kembali duduk di kursi yang tadi ia duduki dengan Lu Han bersama. Saat itulah Min Seok merasakan sebuah nyeri di dadanya. Dengan cepat Min Seok mengambil botol obat yang selalu ia bawa. Suara yang Min Seok hasilkan dari acara buka-tutup botol malah menarik perhatian Lu Han padanya.

"Min Seok-ssi."

"Ne?"

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Ah, ani. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Jjinja?"

"Ne."

Min Seok mengutuk dirinya karena sempat membuat Lu Han curiga. Ia segera memasukkan obat itu di dalam saku celananya. Saat itulah ia di panggil supir pribadinya agar segera kembali ke mobil karena ia harus kembali ke rumah dengan segera.

Min Seok berpamitan dengan Lu Han. Yang hanya di tanggapi sebuah anggukkan ringan.

Lu Han akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Memandang sekeliling hanya hanya terlihat makam semua. Lu Han memandang sekali lagi pada makam yang ada di depannya. Mata rusanya yang kini telah berganti dengan iris hazel coklat cerah yang begitu indah kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Bahkan Lu Han tak sadar akan adanya air asin yang di produksi sang mata.

Berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju mobil yang tadi membawanya ke tempat ini. Lu Han membuka pintunya dengan kasar dan menutupunya dengan gaya yang sama seperti tadi. Menelungkupkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan tanpa berniat akan

melajukan sang alat transpormasi. Diam terpekur dan mulai mengutuk diri sendiri.

"Babo Lu Han. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres saat kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan apa yang ku lakukan? Diam menunggu layaknya orang gila!"

Kepalan tangannya kini memukuli kepalanya tanpa ampun. Mengutuk berkali-kali seperti orang yang kehilangan akal dan pikiran. Lalu ia mengendarai mobil hitam miliknya seperti orang yang kesetanan. Mengendarinya dengan di atas batas yang di anjurkan.

Mobil hitam itu membawa Lu Han kesebuah tempat yang meninggalkan sebuah kenangan baginya. Bisa kenangan buruk atau sebaliknya. Entahlah, Lu Han tak dapat memastikannya.

Lu Han dengan tangan bergetar berusaha menekan tuts-tuts piano berusaha memainkan sebuah lagu yang mengingatkannya pada Min Seok. Min Seok yang kini sedang dalam keadaan tertidur dan akan terbangun esok. Ya, Lu Han yakin, ia hanya terus menunggu esok dan esok.

Lu Han tertawa miris. Apa benar Min Seok sedang tidur? Apa benar Min Seok akan tersadar?

TRANG!

Suara keras dan sumbang bersumber dari tuts-tuts yang Lu Han tekan dengan kasar. Menimbulkan kesan jelek di telinga pendengar.

Tapi, masa bodoh! Lu Han tak punya banyak waktu jika hanya mementingkan hal yang melenceng jauh.

"Hay, Lulu-ah."

Sapaan yang menyambut Lu Han di pagi ini. Tanpa melihatpun, Lu Han yakin sang pemilik suara sedang tersenyum dengan lebar sekali. Lebar dan hangat seperti matahari.

"Hay, Baozi."

Dan Lu Han sangat yakin sekarang wajah Min Seok sedang cemberut. Lu Han sangat tahu bahwa Min Seok sangat tidak suka di panggil dengan panggilan tersebut.

"Aku bukan baozi, Lulu. Tubuhku tidak bulat seperti baozi." Protes Min Seok.

"Jjinja?"

"Iya! Aish, sudahlah. Ayo ikut aku."

"Kemana?"

"Cerewet! Ikut saja."

"Hey, kau tak sedang berencana menculikku, kan?"

"Kau ini! Buat apa aku menculik rusa menyebalkan dan cerewet seperti mu."

"Hati seseorang siapa yang tahu."

"Yaa!" dan Min Seok sukses meninju bahu Lu Han berakibat dengan suara ringisan Lu han.

Min Seok dengan segera menautkan tangan mereka. Lu Han sedikit tersentak saat ia merasakan tangan mungil Min Seok menggenggam tangannya. Membuat Lu Han sedikit merasakan debaran jantung yang menggila. Lu Han menggeleng perlahan saat sebuah pikiran menganggunya. Tidak mungkin kalau ia menyukai Min Seok, kan?

"Kita sampai." Lu Han merasakan pantatnya menyentuh sebuah kursi. Sebenarnya di mana ini?

"Eodi?"

"Ssttt! Jangan keras-keras, bodoh! Kau tentu tak ingin guru Kim menemukan kita, kan? Kita ada di halaman belakang tempat kita belajar piano." Jelas Min Seok yang hanya di balas gumaman tak jelas dari Lu Han.

Keheningan seketika melanda. Keduanya sama-sama diam karena bingung apa yang akan di ucapkan untuk memulai semua. Min Seok terlihat memain-mainkan kesepuluh jari-jari tangannya. Lu Han seperti biasa. Menatap kosong ke depan dan kembali diam seperti tak memiliki jiwa.

"Lulu"

"Baozi."

Dan di detik yang sama, keduanya berucap kata. Seketika itu pula keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Lu Han yang kembali terdiam dan Min Seok yang diam sembari menampilkan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Entah karena apa.

"Baozi."

"N-ne?"

"Boleh ku umm, pegang mukamu?"

"A-ah, bo-boleh"

Lu Han mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai dengan apa yang ia tuju. Akhirnya tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit muka orang itu. Orang pertama yang berhasil meluluhkan hatinya yang keras layaknya batu.

Min Seok memejamkan mata. Lu Han terus mengelus lembut pipi bulatnya. Min Seok mengambil tangan Lu Han dan ia meletakkan di dadanya. Dapat Lu Han rasakan detak jantung Min Seok melalui tangannya. Min Seok seketika merasakan sakit di dadanya. Berusaha mengeluarkan obat yang selalu ia bawa.

Min Seok merasakan tangannya bergetar. Tak sanggup hanya untuk memegang botol yang obat yang kini sedang terkapar. Min Seok menjatuhkannya dengan tidak sengaja dan malah membuatnya terlempar.

Min Seok berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang melanda. Lu Han yang memang tak tahu apa-apa pun hanya diam saja. Sedangkan Min Seok berjuang mati-matin menahan suaranya. Agar Lu Han tak menaruh curiga.

"Baozi."

"N-ne?"

"Kau tahu. Kalau aku sudah bisa melihat, maka wajah pertama yang ingin aku lihat adalah wajahmu."

"Jjinja? Wae?"

"Entahlah. Yang ku tahu aku hanya ingin menatapmu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu a-aku akan berusaha me-membantumu untuk bisa melihat lagi."

"Jjinja?"

"Ne."

"Yakseok?" Lu Han menjulurkan jari kelingking miliknya. Min Seok tersenyum sesaat dan akhirnya mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Yakseok."

"Kim Min Seok!"

"Appa?!"

Min Seok begitu kaget saat melihat sang Appa. Lelaki yang berumur paruh baya itu terlihat murka. Tak menyangka anak kesayangannya berniat kabur hanya untuk menemui seorang laki-laki buta.

Min Seok menunduk karena takut. Ia tak sangkup hanya untuk mengangkat kepala dan beradu pandang dengan sang appa tersebut. Entah kenapa malah membuat dirinya menjadi kalut.

"Min Seok! Pulang!" tegas dan lugas perintah itu terdengar. Membuat Min Seok sedikit bergetar.

Min Seok menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Ani! Aku tidak mau pulang!" teriakknya. Membuat sang appa membelalakkan mata.

"Min Seok, kau berani melawan apa? Pengawal seret dia."

"Anii! Min Seok tak mau pulaaang! Anii!" dengan panic Min Seok berteriak-teriak.

Lu Han terdiam terpaku mendengarkan apa-apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Suara seorang pria paruh baya. Teriakkan Min Seok yang terdengar meronta. Juga suara-suara yang tak di kenalnya.

Rasa ingin membantu terbersit di hati Lu Han. Tapi ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia

lakukan. Keterbatasan penglihatan membuatnya mendapat halangan.

Guru Kim yang melihat Lu Han frustasi menjadi iba. 5 tahun sudah berlalu dari kematian orang yang Lu Han cinta. Tapi, keadaan Lu Han tak pernah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Lu Han melengoskan mukanya saat ia melihat sebuah cermin kaca. Ia membenci sang benda. Ia tak suka ketika ia bertatap muka dengan wajah miliknya. Entah kenapa. Yang jelas, ketika ia menatap matanya, kenangan akan orang itu akan membayang di kepala. Dan hal itu semakin membuatnya gila.

Lu Han merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Ketika ia berpaling, guru Kim tersenyum padanya. Membuat heran memang mengingat guru Kim bukan seseorang yang mudah tersenyum seperti yang tengah ia lihat dengan mata. Ugh, mengingat 4 huruf itu membuat Lu Han seketika kembali ingat akan si 'dia'.

"Mengingat Min Seok?" tanya guru Kim.

"Hm" gumaman tak jelas Lu Han tunjukkan sebagai jawaban.

"Susah memang melupakan seseorang yang begitu berharga dalam hidup kita." Lu Han menatap sang guru dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hmm."

"Tapi, kau harus ingat, Lu Han. Ketika seseorang yang berharga itu pergi, bukan berarti ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada kita. Bisa jadi ia sedang memperhatikan kita. Melihat apa sang sedang di lakukan oleh kita. Sedih atau bahagia. Senang atau berduka. Ia tahu itu semua." Lu Han mencoba untuk terus mendengar apapun yang sedang di katakan oleh guru Kim.

"Belajarlah untuk menerima kenyataan, Lu Han. Min Seok memang sudah tak ada. Jasadnya memang sudah bersatu dengan tanah. Tapi, ingatlah. Ia selalu memperhatikanmu. Selalu memantau keadaanmu. Melihatmu jauh dari atas surga."

Lu Han terdiam. Ia memandang langit malam. Gelap dan penuh dengan kegelapan yang mencengkam. Lu Han menunduk dalam-dalam. Berusaha merenenungkan apa yang di katakan oleh guru Kim.

Lu Han termenung dalam keheningan. Hanya cahaya lilin yang memberi penerangan. Tapi, Lu Han tak terlalu kepikiran. Yang kini ada dalam pikiran hanya seorang yeoja yang tadi tak dapat ia selamatkan. Yang ia lakukan malah duduk mematung dan

membiarkan sang yeoja di seret pulang dengan rontaan yang memilukan.

Lu Han mengutuk dirinya. bisa-bisanya ia berdiam diri saat pertolongannya di butuhkan sang yeoja. Lu Han merasa percuma saja ia menjadi seorang pria. Mana ada pria lemah dan pengecut sepertinya.

Berhari-hari sudah lewat akan peristiwa itu. Lu Han tak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Min Seok yang ia nantikan selalu. Lu Han rindu. Rindu akan suaranya yang lembut dan membuat terpaku. Rindu akan permainan piano miliknya yang sanggup membuat Lu Han terpukau.

Tapi, apa yang bisa Lu Han lakukan. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya diam dan menantikan sebuah keajaiban. Keajaiban di mana ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan salah satu karya Tuhan. Berbincang dan saling mengejek seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Sudah lewat 2 minggu dari hari terakhir mereka dapat berbicara. Lu Han semakin putus asa. Tak ada kabar dari Min Seok padanya. Entah kenapa, Lu Han merasakan sesuatu tak mengenakkan tentang sang yeoja. Lu Han mengeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak, tidak, Min Seok pasti akan baik-baik saja. Min Seok pasti akan menemuinya. Yang harus ia lakukan hanya menantikan kapan hari itu tiba.

Saat itu Lu Han termenung seperti biasa. Suara pintu yang terbuka mengagetkannya. Entah kenapa di pikirannya terlintas sebuah nama. Nama sang yeoja. Yeoja yang selama ini selalu di tunggunya.

Dentingan tuts-tuts piano yang indah dan terdengar menyenangkan. Lu Han tersenyum karena keberhasilan sebuah penantian. Ia percaya hari pasti akan datang seperti sebuah keajaiban.

Saat ia sedang sibuk mendengarkan, bunyi piano terhenti. Lu Han mulai berpikiran dengan tak pasti. Ada dengan sang pujaan hati? Kenapa ia malah berhenti?

"Baozi?"

Panggilnya pelan. Tak ada jawaban. Bahkan sedikit balasan tak ia dapatkan. Ia yakin bunyi piano itu Min Seok yang memainkan. Tapi kenapa ia malah permainan piano itu tak ia lanjutkan?

"Baozi? Kenapa berhenti? Min Seok?"

Lu Han meraba-raba dalam kegelapan penglihatan. Tak ada setitik terang akan adanya keberhasilan dalam pencarian. Tetesan air mata itu mulai ia keluarkan. Entah kenapa sebuah firasat buruk bermian dalam pikiran.

Lantunan music kembali terdengar mengalun di telinga. Lu Han menghela nafas lega. Ternyata ia salah sangka. Min Seok kembali memperdengarkan permainanya. Lu Han tersenyum dalam diamnya.

"AAARRRGH!"

Teriakkan Lu Han terdengar sangat frustasi. Kenapa ia malah mengingat hal itu di saat seperti ini. Lu Han memukul kepalanya berusaha mengusir bayangan-bayangan yang menyakitkan hati.

"Min Seok bodoh! Buat apa kau mendonorkan matamu padaku? Kalau aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu? Lebih baik aku buta selamanya! Min Seok kau itu sangat bodoh, kau tau itu! Min Seok sangat bodoh!" ronta Lu Han hilang kendali. Ia sudah tak berpikiran di mana ia dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang ini.

"Lu Han."

"Iya appa?"

"Appa punya kabar gembira. Besok kau akan operasi mata. Dan tak lama lagi kau akan melihat kembali, Lu Han."

"Jjinja? Appa tak berbohongkan?"

"Itu benar."

"Ah, syukurlah. Maka tak lama lagi aku akan bisa melihat Min Seokkie. Aku tak sabar melihat senyumannya." Seru Lu Han dengan semangat. Raut wajah ayahnya pun berubah dengan sebuah kesedihan yang tersirat.

"Ohya, appa, siapa orang baik hati yang mau mendonorkan matanya padaku? Aku harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padanya."

"Orang itu tak ingin kau tahu dulu, Lu Han. Mungkin setelah operasi nanti, appa akan memberitahukannya."

"Ah, baiklah. Tolong sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku yang tak terhingga padanya, appa."

"Akan appa sampaikan."

Lu Han sungguh tak sabar menunggu hari esok. Di mana ia akan melihat dan akan bisa melihat senyuman hangat dari Min Seok.

—

—

Lu Han mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya pelan. Cahaya yang masuk membuatnya sedikit kesilauan. Tapi, akhirnya ia bisa menyeimbangkan cahaya yang menabrak penglihatan. Lu Han mengedarkan pandangan. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa banyak orang yang mengelilingi dan melayangkan tatapan penuh harapan. Lu Han dengan cepat tersenyum dan menajamkan penglihatan.

"A-annyeong." Ucapnya pelan. Namun masih cukup untuk dapat di dengarkan.

"Omona! Lu Han-ah akhirnya kau bisa melihat juga. Kau melihat eomma, kan?" dengan heboh eomma Lu Han memeluk anaknya. Lu Han tersenyum dan membalas pelukkan sang ibunda.

"Ne, eomma. ohya, mana Min Seokkie? Aku tau pasti ia datang, kan?" pertanyaan dari Lu Han membuat orang yang ada di sana terdiam dalam keheningan. Membuat Lu Han menjadi heran.

"Yang mana Min Seokkie, eomma?"

"Yang sabar Lu Han-ah. Mi-Min Min Seok. Di-dia sudah me-meninggalkan kita dua hari yang lalu."

Seperti tersambar petir, Lu Han sangat terkejut dengan kabar yang di dengarnya. Min Seok-nya, Baozi-nya. Pergi untuk selamanya. Ini pasti sebuah lelucon untuknya. Tak mungkin Min Seok pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak mungkin Min Seok pergi dari hidupnya.

"Ahahaha, eomma. Kau tahu kan ini sungguh tidak lucu." Kekehan canggung terdengar dari mulut Lu Han. Berusaha menyangkal dengan apa yang baru saja sang eomma katakan. Gelengan sang eomma membuat tawa Lu Han jadi terhentikan.

"Tidak. Eomma sedang tak bercanda, Lu Han. Itu kenyataan. Dan donor mata itu dari Min Seok. Ia yang mendonorkan matanya padamu." Terdengar sebuah isakkan. Lu Han semakin terkejut dengan hal yang baru saja ia dengarkan.

"Tidak mungkin! Min Seok tak mungkin meninggalkan aku! Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin! Min Seok pasti sedang baik-baik saja sekarang!" Lu Han mulai hilang kendali. Seluruh orang yang hadir panic karena Lu Han hilang kesadaran diri.

.

.

Lu Han menatap kosong pada nisan yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Bulir air mata mulai menampakkan rupa. Tak Lu Han hiraukan keberadaannya. Biarlah, ia akan menangis sepuasnya. Lagipula, tak ada salahnya juga. Ia hanya ingin menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Min Seok."

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menyebut nama itu dengan pilu. Entah sang pemilik nama mendengar ataupun tidak, Lu Han tak menghiraukan hal itu.

Buta selamanya atau bisa melihat dengan orang yang kita sayang telah tiada, mana yang menyedihkan? Tentu saja opsi kedua lebih layak untuk mendapat pilihan. Buat apa dapat melihat, namun orang kita sayang meninggalkan kita sendirian. Buat apa bahagia bisa melihat dunia, sedangkan orang yang kita cinta ternyata malah berkorban.

Lu Han merasakan tetesan air hujan. Sepertinya bumi mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Langit akhirnya ikut menangis sedih karena Lu Han. Dinginnya suasana tak ia hiraukan. Lu Han tak bergeming untuk meninggalkan pemakaman. Malah semakin betah terduduk di sana dengan rasa yang menyedihkan.

**FIN**


End file.
